


Presents

by eternally_cave



Category: Muse
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternally_cave/pseuds/eternally_cave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom finds his present in the most unexpected place...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presents

''Matt?'' Dom asked and turned to his boyfriend, placing his hands on his hips. ''Why are you doing this? I don't like this idea.''  
  
Rolling his eyes, Matt sighed and giggled. ''Come on, Dom! It's fun! You have to search for your present.''  
  
''You know I  _hate_  looking for stuff,'' the blonde muttered and walked around the living room. ''I just want my present. I gave you mine, now you have to give me yours.''  
  
''No,'' Matt said teasingly and bounced to the couch, plopping down on it. ''Just search for it, I'll help you!''  
  
Dom sighed deeply and looked at Matt again. ''How? Are you gonna say 'hot' when I get closer to it or something?''  
  
Matt nodded with a wide grin and Dom rubbed over his face. ''Alright. But, please, just don't be annoying.''  
  
''What?'' Matt gasped and looked at the blonde. ''I've never been annoying.''  
  
''Yeah, whatever,'' Dom shook his head and walked around the room. He frowned when Matt stayed silent and took a deep breath to calm himself down. ''Well? Am I close or what?''  
  
''Hm?'' Matt frowned and looked up. ''Oh! Ehm... No, you are not.''  
  
The blonde sighed deeply, shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. ''Why am I doing this?''  
  
''Because you want your present!'' Matt said excitedly and clasped his hands together. ''And I want you to find it. So hurry up and stop complaining.''  
  
Dom rolled his eyes, sighed deeply and walked around the room again. He looked at Matthew sometimes to see if he was close or not, but it seemed like he would never find his present. Matthew always told him he was far away from it. After dinner Dom searched for his present again but still didn't find it.  
  
He looked up angrily and hissed, ''I'm so done with this Matthew. I gave you your present, so I deserve to get mine. I want it  _now_.''  
  
''No,'' Matt hummed and walked to the bedroom, taking his clothes off on the way there. ''You have to find it. I can't help it that you don't like games. I like games a lot!''  
  
Dom followed his boyfriend to the bedroom and slammed the door after them. Matt looked up with a shriek and giggled when he saw Dom's face. ''Calm down, love,'' he whispered and stroked the taller man's face. ''Maybe you'll find it here.''  
  
Shaking his head, Dom pushed Matthew away and took off his trousers and shirt. He dropped them on the ground, crawled under the duvet and stared at the ceiling. ''No,'' he huffed. ''I want my present now and I'm tired of looking for it.''  
  
He heard Matthew sigh and felt the warmth of the other man's body next to him after a few minutes. He looked up at him and frowned when he saw Matt trembling. ''Love?'' he frowned and snuggled against Matt, wrapping his arms around Matt's thin waist. ''I just... Sorry I got so angry. Are you crying? Please, don't cry. I didn't want to make you cry, I just want my present.''  
  
''No, Dom,'' Matt sobbed and curled up. ''It's my fault, I...''  
  
Dom interrupted him, stroking his cheek softly. ''Don't say it's your fault. Why don't you just get the present and give it to me?''  
  
''That's the problem!'' Matt up, tears rolling down his cheeks. ''I forgot I had to buy a present so now I have nothing!'' he let out a dry sob and shook his head. ''I'm so sorry, Dom, I'll give you a present tomorrow. I promise.''  
  
He looked up when Dom giggled, and frowned. ''Why are you giggling?'' he whispered and wiped the tears away from his cheeks.  
  
''Because I had the feeling this would happen,'' he grinned and squeezed Matt, pulling his tiny body closer. ''You're so silly sometimes,'' he kissed Matt's cheek. ''But I love that. What did you want to buy and what was your ''present'' for tonight?''  
  
''Uhm...,'' Matt sighed and stroked Dom's chest. ''It was a cookery book. The one you really wanted, you know? By Jamie Oliver or something. And I wanted to say that your present was in my heart, but that was a fucking dumb excuse.''  
  
Dom smiled and kissed Matt's nose, giggling when Matt wrinkled it. ''No, that's really cute. Thank you so much, love. We'll buy something tomorrow, yeah?''  
  
Nodding quickly, Matt hid his face in the crook of Dom's neck and closed his eyes tightly, trying to hold back the tears. Dom pouted and stroked Matt's brown, fluffy hair. ''Hey, sweetie,'' he said softly and tried to look at Matt. ''Don't cry. I told you it's okay, we'll buy a present tomorrow. How can I make you feel better?''  
  
''I know it's okay, I just feel so stupid,'' Matt sighed and looked up at Dom, his cheeks tinting a cute shade of pink. ''You... You know how you can make me feel better.''  
  
Rolling his eyes, Dom shook his head with a grin. ''I don't even know why I asked it, of course you want  _that_. You horny, little man.''  
  
Matt giggled and squealed when Dom rolled on top of him. They kissed, their lips sliding together smoothly and Matt gasped when Dom bit down on his bottom lip. With a wink, the blonde slid down Matthew's body, kissing every piece of skin he could get his lips on. Matt groaned when Dom slid his boxers down his legs and threw them onto the ground. Dom grabbed Matthew's cock, licking slowly up and down the shaft before taking the head into his mouth. He sucked gently while his other hand stroked the rest of Matt's cock. Matt let out a loud groan and Dom moved his head down slowly, taking more of Matt's cock into his mouth.  
  
The brunette gasped and whined when Dom took off his mouth way too soon. ''Please,'' he whined and pouted when Dom shook his head. ''Why not?''  
  
''You'll see.'' Dom hummed and slipped three of his fingers into his mouth. He sucked on them, pulled them out when they were covered in his saliva and rubbed them over Matt's entrance. Matt gasped again and moaned loudly when Dom pushed one, thick finger inside him.  
  
''Please!'' Matt shouted and pulled at the duvet. ''Dominic, please, fuck me.''

  
_~*~*~*~_   


  
Dom woke up the next morning when he heard Matthew's excited squeal and opened his eyes, squinting when the sun shone right into his face through the crack between the curtains. ''Dommy!'' Matt shouted and ran into the bedroom, jumping on top of the blonde. ''Dom! Dom, I found your present! I knew I bought something but I actually forgot what it was so I said I didn't buy anything,'' he blushed and shrugged. ''But I found it! Come on, follow me!''  
  
''Just give me a few seconds okay? I just woke up,'' Dom yawned and tried to roll onto his side, but Matt's weight stopped him. ''Get off me. I want to sleep.''  
  
''No,'' Matt pouted and rolled his hips, grinning when Dom gasped. ''Ha! Now get your lazy arse out of bed and get your present!''  
  
Dom whined, pushed Matt off of his lap and rose from the bed. He grabbed his boxers, put them on and turned to Matt. ''Well, give me my present.''  
  
''You have to find it.'' Matt said and grinned.  
  
''No,'' Dom frowned and shook his head. ''I'm not doing that again, just give me my present. I don't want today to end up like yesterday.''  
  
Rolling his eyes, Matt rose from the bed and grabbed Dom's hand. ''Alright. Fine,'' he huffed and walked to the living room, pulling Dom after him. He kicked the door open and pointed at the couch. ''It's there! I hid it under the pillows!''  
  
''You're so.... stupid.'' Dom shook his head, lifted the pillow off of the couch and grabbed the neatly packed present. ''You were sitting on this couch and you still forgot where you put it?'' He turned to Matt and grinned when he saw the pout on the man's face.  
  
''I can't help it!'' Matt whined and plopped down on the couch, Dom sitting down next to him. ''I forget things really quickly.''  
  
Shrugging, Dom started to tear away the wrapping paper. ''I'm used to it,'' he said with a grin and grabbed the cooking book. ''Ah! At least you didn't forget that I really wanted this one. Thank you love,'' he giggled and kissed Matthew's cheek. He looked at the other man's body and arched an eyebrow. ''But you forgot to put on your boxers.''  
  
''Well,'' Matt smirked and stretched his legs, placing his feet on the table. ''I actually  _didn't_  forget that.''


End file.
